Fragments
by J.J.York
Summary: Jessie Miller, is your average high school kid trying to enjoy her last summer vacation aside from completing a final assignment, but when a series of visions begins to plague her she has to make one of the toughest decisions of her life. What will be the outcome of her and her choices?


2:55 pm. Five more minutes and I was free, Free from teachers, homework, and every other responsibility that a teen should have, It was finally time from summer vacation and trust me when I say I needed year in school had been the most difficult. No idea why, probably because this year had been witness to my longest relationship and worst and most messy breakup. I won't go into the details of what happened, but basically I left with a broken heart and he left with a broken arm...and leg...and a black eye. I mean it serves him right for sneaking around with my best friend Laura like that. Anyways, it is a completely other story entirely so I will skip it.  
The bell had just rang and since i am such the overachiever at leaving school, i already had all my stuff packed up and was bolting toward the door. At least until my teacher, Mr. Larson called for me to come back.

"Jessie...May I speak with you?" he asked in somewhat of a nervous tone, but never the less a polite one. I walked over to his desk and cleared my throat.

"Yes Mr. Larson, what's up?' I asked somewhat knowing what this was about.

"Jessie, I know it's the start of your last summer vacation, but I need to talk to you about your grades..." He paused and I groaned. "Jessie you are failing...well technically have failed and I am sorry to say I have to hold you back"

* * *

You see I am not the smartest women on earth, but I am by no means a dumb blonde, as a matter of fact up until the 9th grade I had straight As and was trying to keep it that way. However life...isn't always fair to the good kids, My dad, who was basically my inspiration and hero had been diagnosed with lung cancer and passed away later that same year. It...struck me hard, I was and always had been daddy's little girl. 'Princess Jess' was his nickname for me, and really I was and I loved it. It started really before I was born, Dad had wanted a boy so that he could teach everything he knew about his passion to him, but instead he got me. Did that stop the late great Shane Miller? Hell no...so when I was about 6 dad brought me into his workshop and taught me everything there was to know about vehicles, and engines, and metal working. I fell in love with it, it was awesome, plus since dad was basically famous in town for being the best at what he did, everyone knew about me and that's how I made so many friends, the only downside was that it didn't pay to well once he had fixed nearly everyone's...everything. So he got a part time job at the local metal factory...that's how he got sick. I guess it would have been so bad...if mom hadn't left, leaving my grandpa Dan and me to take care of him. There were several days which i had to miss to help grandpa take dad to the hospital or help with his therapy, that's kinda what lead to my grades slipping. Then when he passed that kinda did it for me...i didn't really have any motivation to do anything. Which is why I was expecting one of my teachers to talk...though I didn't expect my English and Literature teacher to be the one to do it. Kinda figured it was a Easy A type of class.

* * *

I was brought back to reality by him clearing his throat. "However, under the circumstances...I have discussed a solution with the principal and if you want, you can try to get a passing grade with this last assignment." He said and I looked at him

"What's the assignment?" I asked very curious.

"A ten page, one thousand word essay...fictional only...to show me that you have actually retained information that I have taught you." He said and smiled.

"Uh...I think I can do that" I said with some bit of confidence.

"Ah...but here is the catch" He started and I groaned

"Always a catch" I mumbled and looked down

"It has to be done by midnight tonight..." He said and I nearly collapsed.

"Tonight? Why?" I asked stunned.

"Thats when I have to turn in all my paper work to the principal" He said and shrugged.

"Uh..fine...yeah I will do it" I responded and shook my head.

"Good...just email it to me when you are done...good luck" He said as I left for my house..

* * *

I made it home, it was empty and silent aside from the constant hum of the old Air conditioner for the house. Grandpa must have been at the casino, he had been going there at lot since dad's death...I think it helps him cope.

I ran upstairs and sat down at my desk and looked at the clock. "Alright four pm, I got this, I can do this." I said outloud. I placed my hands on the keyboard and stared at the blank document. And stared at it...and stared at it...I glanced back down at the clock. '6:30pm' I jumped up and groaned out of frustration. I stopped and decided that I need to clear my head, I quickly grabbed my jacket and bike and raced down the street to dad's old work shop. He had left it and everything inside of it, to me so that I could continue it. Course I was a bit young so it was shut down...but that didn't mean I didn't have a key to the place.

I quickly ran inside and took a deep breath and sighed. Ah there is nothing quite like the smell of grease, motor oil and leather. I immediately calmed down and looked around, I smiled when I saw a car with a tarp over on the lift. It was my car...well sorta. It was dad's first car that he had sold, tracked down and rebuilt then gave to me...well meant to give to me on my sixteenth birthday, I found out about that in his will...

I walked over and yanked the tarp off and let the dusty thing fall to the floor. I opened the door and got inside. It was so perfect, it was a custom 1985 Chevy Camaro. Matte black body, with red racing stripes. My two favorite colors. Dads idea...everything he did to the car showed how much he cared and knew me. I let my fingers trace the steering wheel as a bunch of memories came back, I couldn't hold it, I broke, I put my head in my hands and began crying. Damn I missed him so much...he would have helped me figure something out with my grades then he would have let me help him with one of his projects. I got out and laid down in the backseat and finally calmed down. I sighed and sat up, I noticed a small envelope on the floor out of the corner of my eye. I picked it up and wiped my eyes as I saw my dads handwriting on it.

'For my Princess Jess...when the time comes'

I raised my eyebrow and opened it and a small metal fragment fell out onto my lap. It looked weird, like a piece of titanium that was intricately carved with symbols I had never seen. I reached down and touched it, with a sudden flash I was on another world, inhabited by living metal. The flowers, the ground all metal. Huge beings more beautiful than I could describe walked past me. Then a war...two massive warriors, death, destruction and a cube with similar markings to what my dad had given me then I was back in the camero.

* * *

I sat there stunned and jumped six feet when my phone vibrated, letting me know i had a message from my grandpa Dan. He was wondering where I was. I checked the time and noticed that three hours passed. I raced home and after letting grandpa know I was okay, i made my way to my laptop and wrote about the vision I had...just neglecting myself out of the story. I smiled as I finished my assignment with thirty minutes to spare, I emailed it to Mr. Larson and got up. I was suddenly hit with a wave of exhaustion, I changed and laid down and fell fast asleep. I don't remember most of my dream that night, but I do remember a face...a lot like the one the large beings had...just with more scars. As well as a name...a name that both made me feel protected and fearful of.  
The name was "Optimus Prime"

* * *

Author's Note: So it's been a long long time...to be honest that has not been by choice. Thank you for your patience with me and I promise you I will return to writing.


End file.
